Always Yours
by omschen
Summary: After the poker night Picard waits for Beverly to walk her to her cabin. The story describes the 24 h after the poker game. It is P/C, of course! And now: enjoy and comment
1. Poker Night

Poker night!

„He is not having anything reasonable",

Worf grunted towards Beverly nodding in Rikers direction. Beverly smiled, raised her eyebrows shuffled a pile of chips towards the middle of the table and said:

"We'll soon find out. Your 50 and 50 more."

Picard smiled watching his officers. "They are a fine crew", he thought. "I should have done this years ago."

He locked his eyes onto Beverly. His smile got wider without him noticing. His mind wandered back to his ready room. Her eyes full of sorrow and distress. He had the impression she was feeling worse than him. Love. She had leaned down and had kissed him on his lips. Her soft lips lingering on his mouth. This was not a ordinary friendly kiss. Not one of those she placed on his cheeks every now and then when they parted after diner. It was not like that kiss they shared after having left Kesprytt. It was a promise. It was a beginning of something more to come. It might not have been real. But somehow. Anyways. Things had changed.

Riker started to massage his beard playing with his chips looking into her eyes. Beverly leaned back feeling totally relaxed. She noted Jean Luc's eyes on her and smiled back at him being completely at ease here among her friends and with him. It is different he mused. Riker started to count his chips, looked down at his cards again. Beverly raised an eyebrow awaiting for him to call. But he turned his cards down.

"Too high for my blood. After all I am not earning a Captain's salary", he joked into Picards direction.

The Captain laughed and Beverly took the pot quite satisfied with herself. Then she looked him right in the eyes again. Her gaze was almost unnaturally steady and calm. It was more than a friends look. Neither was it a flirt. It was more. It was love.

"I think, I'll call it a day", Geordi said, pushing his chair back, others muttering and agreement. Riker nodded.

"Anyone interested in a round of Blackjack", Riker asked into the round.

"Will!", Deanna padded his lower arm.

"You will never manage to get back what Beverly won from you. She is just too lucky today!"

"Ok. You might be right",

He pushed back his chair and bowed before Beverly.

"I admit, you are the Queen of tonight's Poker Game."

"The Queen of the Darkness", Beverly mocked raising both eyebrows.

They started to laugh. Picard unwillingly shook his head.

"You could never be anything else than the Queen of Hearts."

Picard felt a shiver sliding down his back. Had he just said that aloud? He took a careful glimpse around. It seems everyone was busy collecting their stuff so nobody had noticed the significance of his words. Nobody but a pair of blue eyes that gave him a calming look smiling lovingly.

Picard was one of the first to leave Rikers cabin. He took some steps and then turned around to wait for Beverly. After all they were heading in the same direction. There would be nothing more reasonable than to leave together. And he didn't want this evening to end. Riker was saying his goodbyes, Geordi and Data had already left. Worf was still busy inside the cabin but Deanne was standing outside chatting with Riker when Beverly came out and nodded towards Picard in acknowledgement for his waiting.

After she had said goodbye to Will Riker she wanted to give her goodbye to Deanne. The two women hugged each other.

"Breakfast at my place tomorrow?"

Deanna suggested. Beverly glanced over Deanna's shoulder and locked with Jean Luc's eyes. She moved to open the hug, looked Deanne in the eyes and said:

"What about Coffee in Ten Forward in the afternoon?"

Deanne took a second to mentally check her agenda, then nodded.

„1600 hours?"

"Perfect", Beverly answered and started to move in direction of Jean Luc who had started to offer her his arm as soon as she had started to move towards him.

Deanna turned around to see her friend leaving and noticed in utter astonishment that Beverly took Picard's upper arm with both hands and that he started to guid her the way down towards the next turbolift. She stared. There was nothing unusual in them leaving together but the way he had pulled her towards him. The fact that she had let herself drift towards him so closely. She shook her head and opened her mind. But those two were too well hiding their emotions from her. The only thing she could sense when she directed herself towards Beverly was calamity.

Beverly herself had been astonished that the Captain had offered her his arm. It was certainly not the first occasion it happened but the other

times it happened she had always accompanied him as a friend to official Starfleet Diners, he so much hated to attend. She had become his regular partner for those occasions.

He couldn't afford to not be seen on most of those events and she spared him a lot of smalltalk with the people there. She was charming and a master of smalltalk whereas he preferred to stay in the background. They teamed up pretty well. And it was a lot of fun for both of them to gossip about those party's during one of their next breakfast occasions together. Occasionally he thanked her by dancing the last one with her and both them enjoyed the intimate touch implied while dancing.

But this was different. Picard was not one to show a lot of affection in front of others. The way he had held his arm out for her. The way he had smiled at her. The words he had spoken earlier. The insistence with which he pulled her to himself. All this was of a different quality.

Beverly felt all hot inside. She remembered all the times they had almost admitted their feelings for one another and she painfully remembered that one evening when she had head over heals fled from a romantic relationship letting her fear take hold of her.

She saw the goodness and love in his eyes. It was all to obvious. Ever since the events in Kesprytt she saw this love and hurt in his eyes when he looked her in the eyes. He tried to hide it and most of the time he managed quite well to not let it be too intense, but there were moments when he thought she didn't watch, she felt the intensity of his feelings going right through her.

She was still scared. But she was sick of letting her fear come in between her and the man she loved. They entered the turbolift together. As soon as the doors closed she loosened her grip around his upper arm and moved to stand opposite to him. He looked startled by the sudden loss of her warm hands around his arm.

She looked down and grabbed his hand to entangle her fingers with his. Jean Luc felt his heart beat faster by this simple teenage like gesture of affection. Her skin on his skin. He squeezed her hand as their eyes locked. She moved closer and closer to press her cheek next to his, her body leaning into him.

"I am still scared Jean Luc", she whispered into his ear.

"But I do love you too much to let you go."

He nodded. She moved even closer, touching his body with hers. Searching out all the warmth she could get from him. Feeling his love surround her. Her face leaning against his face. She inhaled his masculine scent. Neither of them dared moving. Beverly too afraid of losing his touch, Picard too afraid of scaring her away. He would take as much as she offered him and this was more than he had expected she would be giving him now anyways. He thought his heart would burst, feeling her soft her brushing over his lips. He tried to memorize every inch of her body being pressed towards him. He could lose himself in this moment. To be with her was to be.

As the turbolift started to slow down she moved back to put a certain distance between them. She definitely did not want to be caught in any intimate situation with the Captain by any of the crew and one would never be sure whom one would meet when the turbolift opened. After all, a starship never sleeps. Picard was a very private person and she did not want to make him feel uncomfortable. This would be one of the things she would need to get used to. Being a private couple. This was not the way she was with Jack or her other boyfriends. But then again she couldn't imagine it any other way.

What she had with him was going deeper than what she had had with any other lover. Even Jack, she noted. Jack was her first love. Not her first lover, but her first love. They were so young. She wondered how they would have grown old together. Would they have made it work. Would their love have grown or faded.

Calling Jean Luc her second love would be wrong. He was different. When they first met there was a flame. Beverly hated to admit that for a long time. Being with Jack it had felt all wrong. But there was a steady flame in her heart for this man. Over the years the flame had burned. A steady reminder of a connection deep in her heart. Thinking about it, she compared Jack to a fire rushing over her and she would never know wether the fire would have ceased over the years.

Jean Luc was a flame. It did not get bigger, it just got more and more intense. The flame would never cease. She needn't be afraid. The door opened and they left, hands still entangled. She had had opened her fingers when she moved back but Jean Luc didn't want to let her go and so she closed her fingers to his again. The sensation being caught that way by any of the crew burned in her arm but she would not let him go if he didn't want to let him go.


	2. Nightcap

Nightcap

Picard let her chose the direction and was happy to see that she was heading towards his quarters. They stepped into his quarters and as soon as the door had slid close behind him, Beverly turned to face Jean Luc and to kiss him. It was a sweet, innocent kiss but meaningful in every way. It was loving and earnest. It was the beginning of something. It was the beginning of everything.

"Care for something to drink?"

Jean Luc inquired while Beverly was moving towards her usual spot on the sofa.

"Some tea would be perfect", she answered, taking off her shoes to get comfortable on the sofa.

Jean Luc went to the replicator to fetch them tea. When he turned to join Beverly he inwardly shook his head. He wondered wether he would ever get used to her sight there on the sofa. It was so natural. She was more at ease on his sofa than he was. It was as if she belonged there. And she does, he thought.

He placed the small tray on the sofa table and wanted to take his usual seat on the chair opposite of Beverly. But she grabbed his hand and signaled him to sit down next to her. She was sitting there, her long legs folded underneath her, facing Jean Luc who sat himself next to her. He laid his arm easily on the back of the sofa and directed himself to face her.

"Beverly", he started not really knowing what to say. He wanted to hold her so badly. He wanted her fears to go away and yes, he wanted to make love to this gorgeous woman that he had been loving and adoring for decades. He knew he was not supposed to push her or else she would be running away like she had done last time. He took a breath.

"I love you!"

He said in a low and soft voice. Beverly nodded.

"I know!"

She took a sip of the hot steaming tea. He didn't need to ask for what kind of tea she had wanted. He knew. He knew her so so well . Sometimes she got scared of how much he knew about her, but then again it felt good and right. Finally she opened her mouth her voice felt soar like she had not been talking for months. She didn't understand why this was so difficult. She felt totally out of character. But the love she had for him, he himself was too precious for her to handle sometimes.

"I love you and I long to act on it. I was so stupid then..." her voice trailed off when she remembered that evening when she walked out on him.

"Beverly", he took her hand.

"You might be a lot of things, but you are definitely not stupid", he exclaimed with a firm voice that made her smile.

"What will become of us?"

She asked.

"I am so scared loosing you. I don't want to end up being separated from you like you experienced in the future. You are the most important person in my life."

She locked her eyes onto his. Trying to gather her emotions, her thoughts. She had been through this a hundred times in her mind before. Her head running in circles around her fear of loosing her best friend and her longing for the man that she had been loving for what seems to be ages now.

"I cannot promise you anything Beverly, but the future I saw was Q's idea and I take it as a warning for what might happen. I told you and the others about what I experienced as a warning, to not let it happen. I don't want to see a grungy Worf sitting somewhere alone having lost all the friends he made during his time here. Some of us might drift apart. Will will sometimes be Captain of his own ship but I wanted them to not take what we have here for granted. And most important. I don't want to be seperated from you."

Beverly nodded. Jean Luc slowly moved closer to cub her face in his hands.

"Wherever we two go from here I want you to know that you are the only woman I truely love and the best friend I ever had. I cherish every conversation, even the difficult ones, with you and consider you to be my equal partner in all ways. "

He hesitated. They were so close. It would only take him a view inches to kiss her. But he knew that she needed space or else she might run. He was about to draw back when he felt that she started to smile. She moved closer and started to kiss him.

This was different. He felt her hunger and passion in the kiss. Beverly pulled herself closer putting her arms around his upper back. Jean Luc smiled. He moved his hand from her face, one slipping up her neck to grab the back of her head to hold her close, the other on the small of her back. He would take every chance given to hold her. When Beverly felt Jean Luc smiling and his hands on her back she sighed. Seconds later she broke their kiss.

She grinned slightly wickedly at him. Then she moved away to change her position. She moved to face him, half kneeling on the sofa half sitting on his lap. Jean Luc smiled with content. She rested her arms on his shoulders and placed a small kiss on the bridge of his nose as if to check the position. Jean Luc started to slowly move his hands up and down the sides of her torso.

"Take it slowly", she whispered with a questioning plead.

Jean Luc nodded. Beverly draw closer and started to kiss him again. Jean Luc reacted instantly and slipped his arms around her. He started to playfully draw circles on her back. He gasped as he felt her mouth opening, her tongue slipping towards his lips. He opened his mouth and soon their tongues were dancing around each other, exploring and longing. A glimpse of a unification still to come.

When they broke the kiss to get some air Jean Luc loosened his grip and started to caress her long neck with his left hand while his right hand lay on her back holding her close to him. She started to draw small circles on his breast with one of her hands, but soon she just leaned onto him and placed her head on his shoulder. This was all so new and intense. She longed just to be close to him. In all those years and especially after their last adventure she had been fighting so hard to not give in to him that every touch now was so sending shivers down her spine. She sighed and closed her eyes cuddling into him.

"Tired?"

Jean Luc questioned and kissed her hair.

"Yes."

She snuggled into him even more.

"It feels so good to be held", she admitted and he took that as a invitation to hug her even closer.

"Always!"

He said and gave her another small kiss in her hair. He could feel her smile on her shoulders.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

He shook his head.

"I don't want to leave", she said making herself even more comfortable than before.

"You don't have to", Jean Luc answered.

Beverly raised to look him in the eyes again.

"You're sure?"

"I don't want you to leave", he said honestly.

"And after all it is you turn with breakfast and like this I might get breakfast in bed with you."

He raised his eyebrows, smiling from ear to ear. Beverly laughed putting her hand on his chest.

"You wish!"

Still laughing she slipped of him and started to stroll towards his bedroom saying

"First in bed gets to chose pajama part!"

She smiled wickedly. Picard tried to catch her but she was quick and when he had reached her he grabbed her waist and both of them stumbled, falling on top of his bed.

"I guess it is a draw so as I am the captain of this bed, I get to choose and that will be bottoms for me a d top for you!"

Beverly bit her lower lip as in thinking of a clever answer but instead got up, grabbed the top of his pajama and trailed of in direction of his bathroom.

She held the top up to her nose and inhaled his scent. Inhaling his smell she sighed and smiled. This was all she wanted. Then she undressed and slipped into his piece of cloth. The smooth material felt wonderful on her skin. She took a glimpse in the mirror.

When she came out of the bathroom Jean Luc had already gotten changed and sat in the bed waiting for her. When he saw her in his pajama he inhaled sharply. He saw her breasts moving underneath the smooth material of his pajamas. He noticed that her nipples were hard. And then those legs. They seemed to be endless. Beverly on the other side admired his chest. The small part of grey hair that she longed for combing her fingers through and the small line down to his most sensible body part.

He opened the cover and she elegantly stepped in, moving as close as possible. Her hand on his bare breast she kissed him passionately. He grasped, putted one hand on hers and answered by pulling her close. Then they broke the kiss she wished him good night, placed another small kiss on his mouth and slid down to place her head on his breast. Jean Luc's arm around her, they moved down together until both were comfortable. Beverly closed her eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

Picard however wondered at the beautiful lady he had the honor to hold. Her hair was distributed over his chest and he inhaled the scent of it deeply. The strains of red caressed him lightly when she moved her head. He enjoyed the smoothness of her legs entangled with his legs. He closed his eyes his mind drifting to places they had been together and adventures they had lived through together. Yet he knew that their biggest journey had just started. With a smile on his face he fell asleep soundly.


	3. Breakfast in Bed

Breakfast in Bed

Beverly was the first to wake up in the morning. She opened her eyes and for a moment was wondering where she was. Then she smiled and turned around to look at the man lying next to her. He was still fast asleep. She raised herself into a sitting position looking onto his breast moving up and down when breathing. Her mind started to drift away.

After she had sat there for a while she carefully got up. She silently walked into the living area to get herself a cup of coffee. It felt awkward to kind of sneak around in the Captain's quarters. She didn't know why. She had been here hundreds of times and she most certainly did not sneak around. She took her cup in both hands, went to the window and looked at the stars. She smiled to herself remembering everything that had happened yesterday.

It was a big step, a step into the right direction. She loved him, had loved him for so many years and reasons and it was the right thing to start a romantic relationship. She truly hoped it would not have a big influence on their friendship and even more on their working together. She had worked very hard to be who she was and by god, it had not been easy being a single mum, doing medical research and attend all those extra courses to be a what she would call it „real" Starfleet officer. She wanted to be able to still stand up for her opinion, even if it were against his opinion, without him being hurt, now that their relationship was about to change. Somehow they would make that work. Feeling a pair of eyes on her back she turned around.

Jean Luc was leaning at the door frame in between bedroom and living area watching her. He smiled admiring her long legs. His pajama trousers had slightly slipped under his hipbone and Beverly couldn't believe the electrifying effect that he had on her. She walked towards him and kissed him slightly more intense than she had intended.

„Good Morning my love!", she whispered.

„Good Morning beautiful", he whispered back answering her kiss with kissing her back.

Beverly took one step back.

„Get back to bed", she ordered him.

"I'll get breakfast."

Picard laughed lightly. But when she gave him one of her famous raise of the eyebrow he trailed off to warm the bed.

Beverly fetched them coffee and croissants and set the tray in between them on the mattress. Breakfast was easy going as usual. Picard inquired about the Poker evenings and tried to analyze the behavior of the different members. He had enjoyed the evening very much and intended to come more often. He even tired to find out wether Beverly had bluffed during the last round or not. She answered that they might have joined bed tonight but nevertheless she would never answer that question. When all the jokes were made, the croissants were eaten and coffee sipped Beverly took the tray and placed it on Jean Luc's night stand.

"Any duty or appointments today", she inquired when she turned to face him again, knowing it was his days off. But what did that mean if you are the captain of a starship?

"No! And you?"

"Deanna Ten Forward 1600 h", she answered quickly moving towards him again.

She positioned herself on his legs again, kneeling over him.

"I guess, that gives us enough time, to continue where we stopped yesterday", she said with a deep seductive voice placing small kisses all over his face, her hands wandering over his bare chest.

Jean Luc smiled. He took hold of both her upper arms and swung them around so he would lie on top of her.

"Care if l take the lead for a while", he asked placing another kiss in her lips.

"Not at all", Beverly answered.

Jean Luc grinned. He kissed her hard on the mouth again before his lips started to wander to her neck and collarbones, his hands holding her head. She started to moan heavily when he had found that sensible spot on her neck right underneath her ear and started to suck and kiss his tongue dancing.

Beverly's fingers were sliding up and down bis back, every now and then clinging into him when the pain of pleasure was to much for her to take. When she couldn't take it any longer she moaned his name and took his head in between her hands to direct him to face her again. She needed to stopp his mouth with a kiss to slightly relax. She bowed her head up and started to lock his lips with hers. He slipped one of his hands under her head for support and their tongues started to explore and dance around, fighting for domination.

When they started to slow down their tongue dancing Jean Luc moved his free hand slowly down her chest to rest on one of her breasts feeling her nipple already hard under the garment. He started to slowly massage her breasts sliding his thump over her nipple so it got even harder. Beverly moaned into his mouth full of pleasure. Jean Luc broke the kiss, sat up and started to slowly unbutton the pajama shirt allowing her time to relax and prolonging the sensation of finally seeing her bare skin. He slowly and carefully pushed the shirt apart and looked down on her ivory chest.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered in awe before her bent down again to place small kisses all over her starting from the collarbone down over her torso to end up taking one of her nipples in his mouth. His tongue was drawing small circle around her hard nipple stopping only to give it a light suck every now and then. His free hand was cubbing the other breast using his thump to caress her. Beverly felt completely out of everything. The sensation of being kissed, touched and caressed by this man after all this years of waiting, his wanting mouth, his soft but yet firm finger drove her crazy. Thebweightnof his body on hers gave her enough security to donwhatever he had in store for her now. The only thing she could be doing right now was to receive these pleasures and cling into him for a little relieve.

When Picard was done with her breasts for the moment he slid down even more leaving a wet hot trail on her stomach. The sudden relieve when he started his kisses downwards gave her the chance to grab him and roll him over so she would lie on top of him. She got rid of the shirt completely and was left with her panties alone.

Now it was her turn to explore his chest with kisses and wet trails. She toyed with his nipples taking them carefully between her teeth for a short moment and then again she let them loose caressing them with her tongue. Jean Luc moaned in pleasure holding and massaging her head, entwining his fingers in her hair. He tried to keep his eyes open but she was just to good to be true. Seeing him that way spurred her on even more and she continued her pleasure workout on his other nipple. She eyed towards his small grey trail of hair leading towards his desired member. She could see it hard and big under his trousers and wanted to make this her next object of lovingly torture when Picard took his chance to pull her up again and rest her on his body.

He locked her eyes and grinned.

"You are a wicked beauty", he said, his voice hoarse with pleasure.

She grinned answering with a quick kiss on his mouth.

"It's you body that is driving me wild", she exclaimed laughing open heartedly.

Picard rolled them around to lie on top of her again. He took control to slow them down and kissed her lovingly on her mouth, her nose, her cheeks. Than he looked her deep into her eyes.

"You want to continue?"

Beverly bent her head up to kiss him.

"Yes!"

"What about taking it slow than", he asked with a smile.

"Oh", she answered grinning.

"I intend to make love to you very slowly!"

He laughed, kissed her and started to roam his hand all over her body again. When he had placed kisses all over her torso again, not forgetting some extra treatment of her nipples, he worked himself down even more. He slid two fingers slightly under the rim of her panties to tease her being rewarded with a moan and her hip arching up. But he did not intend to take off her panties yet.

He also intended to make love to her slowly. After all this years he wanted their first time to be something special. He doubted that he would hold out long as soon as he was inside her because that seemed to be simply too much, but he wanted to explore every inch of her, soak in her different scents, the texture of her skin, her soft parts, her strong muscles.

His hands and mouth started to wander down her long slim and yet muscular legs. When he stared to massage and kiss her inner thighs she moaned louder, pleasure overwhelming her she tried to wind out of his touch, yet not wanting to stop but to be relieved. He slowed down, continued to kiss the other thigh eying the wet spot on her pantie. This was too much. He could not hold out any longer. He slid his head up putting his nose close to the wet spot and inhaled her scent. This was driving him crazy. Too see, to smell her want for him.

He got up to kneel in between her legs and finally removed her panties. Beverly moaned and smiled with pleasure. She lifted her hips to help him but also to invite him to continue. He placed his hand over her sensitive part to cover it fully to feel her pulsating, to feel her push into him. She wanted him. The pleasure that came over him by that thought was overwhelming him again and again.

He stared to draw small circles around her clit. He did not even need to wet his fingers as she seem to be dripping wet with need and pleasure. He looked up to her face as she was pleading him for more. He thought about taking his fingers but then decided to bend down and slip his tongue over her clit and into her soft part she moaned as his tongue entered her and her hips arched up to meet him hungrily. He inhaled her scent, tasted her wetness and tried to hold her hips down. He felt that she was close to coming when she moaned his name and asked him to stop. But he continued sending her into the stars when she had her orgasm rattle though her body.

As soon as her breathing got flat again he moved up and kissed her. She got to taste her taste. Jean Luc was lying over her watching her to calm down. Looking into her bright blue eyes, watching her slightly sweaty hair move slowly when she was breathing in and out. Knowing he will never be tired of watching her.

"Jean Luc", she said as soon as she had gained her breath again.

"You are so good to me", she smiled and pulled his head down to kiss him.

"You're welcome!"

He could look into her eyes forever. Getting lost in the blue like in an ocean. All of a sudden he noticed a flash in her eyes. A certain wink and all of a sudden she turned them around so she came to lie on top of him. She pulled his hands over his head and nailed him there with the weight of her body smiling devilishly.

"And now to something I had wanted to do earlier", she whispered.

With that she kissed him hard on his lips demanding to enter the warmth of his lips. She started to place hot wet kisses all over his chest. When she reached his nipples she started to use her tongue to lick his chest. Jean Luc started to moan in pleasure. Beverly slowly worked herself down and when she had reached the rim of his trousers she positioned herself kneeling between his leg. She looked him in the eye, smiling her widest smile and started to ghost over his erection.

"See, what we have here", she joked and smiled. "I wonder what we can do with this", she said while her hand was slowly pulling back his trousers carefully removing his prominent member from its prison. She noted with pleasure that he was not wearing underwear under his pajamas and that he had quite something to offer. She inhaled sharply and he grinned uterly pleased with the impression he had made on her.

She started to pull his trousers down and Jean Luc took the chance to slide into a halfway sitting position so he would be able to watch. When she had discarded his trousers to the side she slowly went up and looked at his erection with a look of curiosity and admiration and ghosted around it.

Jean Luc watched with a mixture of satisfaction and anticipation. He was happy that she was pleased with what she saw and at the same time he couldn't wait to feel her fingers around his thick shaft. Instead Beverly leaned down brushing her hair over his shaft. He shivered. Beverly leaned down even more and brushed her lips over his tip. Then she pushed back her hair behind her ears so he could see what she would be doing.

Taking him in between two fingers she moved slowly up and down his shaft. She moved up to suck his nipples again. When he started to moan she allowed him a small break pressing a kiss on his lips her hand never leaving his shaft. When he had slightly recovered she moved down again and started to lick over his tip. Jean Luc moaned in pleasure at her soft touch. She stared to increase the speed an intensity of her fingers making taking his tip into her mouth and slightly suck. Her efforts were rewarded by his increasing moans.

Jean Luc tried to catch his breath. If she continued he would not last very much longer. This was just to much. He had already felt her orgasm rattle through his body and now that. It's been a while after all the longing that had build up for the woman of his dreams after all this years of denial and waiting needed to be released.

"Beverly", he gasped sharper than he wanted.

She stopped and looked up satisfied with the tortured look he was giving her. She slowly moved up, letting his erected penis glide all over her body. Along her throat between her breasts and over her abdomen. When it slid over her clit she let out a pleasureful Jean Luc and started to kiss him hard, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He grabbed his arms around her trying to pull her up, trying to pull her closer to enter but it seemed she had a different plan.

When they broke the kiss catching their breath he started to mumble:

"Beverly, I..",

But she silenced him, putting her finger on his lip.

"I am not done",

she answered smiling and started to work her way down his breast sucking his nipples and then even further down he took his throbbing erection into her mouth, gliding up and down his shaft with one of her hands.

Jean Luc decided to finally give in. Beverly noted instantly that she had him where she wanted him. She tried to take as much of him into her mouth as possible and in a long annoying suck moved upwards. Jean Luc arched up his hips to prolong the pleasure and she willingly took him in again sucking until he finally came. Jean Luc trembled in the aftermath. Beverly lazily moved up to receive a kiss and then playfully collapsed on him. He quickly pressed his arms around her hugging her deeply.


	4. Hungry (For More)?

Hungry (for More)?

"I love you, Beverly Crusher", he said with a solemn tone in his voice.

Beverly smiled enjoying his hands drawing small circles on her back.

"And I love you!"

They had been lying there for a while enjoying the new intimacy when Beverly got up fishing for Jean Luc's pajama top. She wrapped herself in the top and looked at him questioning.

"Hungry?"

Jean Luc rolled his eyes pulling her back in a loving embrace.

"How come you are always hungry?"

She puffed his chest slightly with her index finger.

"It's all you fault!"

He raised his eyebrow.

"You wore me out Jean Luc", she told him with a serious face.

He laughed out loud and made her smile. Laughing out loud was not something one would see him doing in public and even in their previous relationship he would barley be so much as ease as he was now.

"Then I guess it is my turn to offer snacks", he answers playfully.

He looked around.

"Where did you put my trousers?"

"Trousers?"

"I cannot walk around naked!"

Beverly smiled.

"I for my part wouldn't be offended", she laughed out.

"I bet you wouldn't", he answered playfully kissing her, pushing her onto the bed.

She wanted to protest but Jean Luc had already gotten up and found his trousers.

"What about something light? A small sandwich?"

Beverly nodded.

"Avocado, tomato and olive oil on rye toast!"

Jean Luc went to the replicator to order snacks and water whilst Beverly went to sit on her usual spot at his table. When he turned around he smiled. In a way it seemed to him that she had already been here at his side for years. And she has. This was her place at the table. Her way of sitting there. She had never waited to be seated. He remembered the first time she came in for breakfast. She took a glimpse around and then took her place as if she had been sitting here for years sharing breakfast.

When she had entered the room she instantly filled it with her personality. But she wasn't too much. He thought that the way she talked to people, she made them feel at ease and at the same time talked to them very clearly about problems she would also have been a good psychologist. Soon after she had taken her place at his table she had started to inhabit her place on his sofa. Pulling her legs up in a lazy and very easy manner. He had always admired the way she could be at ease at one point and turning around being Doctor Crusher. Starfleet Commander.

"Penny for you thought", She broke the silence.

He looked towards her.

"I had just been remembering the first morning you walked in for breakfast."

She raised her eyebrow.

"So...", she questioned taking another bit from her sandwich.

"You left quite an impression."

"I did?"

She inquired being a bit astonished.

"I was so darn nervous before entering through that door. I did not know what to talk to you about. Luckily it was only breakfast and I made sure I had an emergency door out."

"I had the impression you walked through that door, claiming your place as if it was the most natural thing on earth."

Beverly smiled.

"I did my best to make it look that way."

Picard nodded her to go ahead talking.

"Remember the nurse calling me after 20 minutes?"

He shook his head and she continued.

"She was supposed to call and I had made clear what she would say depending on the way I answered."

She looked at him smiling and reached over to brush over his hand.

"But I didn't need the emergency door."

When they had finished their snacks Beverly went up and started to clean away the dishes. Jean Luc got up, grabbed her hip and whispered

"You make a darn sexy housewife."

She wanted to slightly slap him on the shoulder but he was grinning from ear to ear so the only thing she could do was to laugh herself and place a small kiss on his nose.

"I need a shower", she claimed looking in direction of his bathroom.

"Mind if I use yours?"

"Mind if I join you?"

Beverly grinned.

"I had been counting on it!"

Jean Luc took her hand and guided her to the bathroom. They slipped out of the bits of clothes that they had been wearing and Beverly climbed into the shower first. She fully enjoyed the warmth of the shower running over her body. As soon as Jean Luc entered the shower she turned around to face him. Looking at him she smiled.

"I am a very lucky woman", she said kissing him passionately.

Jean Luc smiled placing a kiss on her neck.

"Why is that?"

"Now look at you", she answered trailing her index finger from his mouth along his jawline down to his breast over his belly down to his already stiffening member.

"All ready for more."

Jean Luc smiled.

"I guess that is because I am so well being taken care of", he answered and with that he pulled her to him and started to kiss her passionately.

His hands wandered down from around her upper back to get hold of her buttocks. Beverly moaned into his mouth trying to flee from his embrace to have her share in touching him better.

They started to kiss and caress, touch and feel where they had stopped earlier. Beverly entered some soap into their game. When she turned her back to him he pulled her towards him again. He cupped her breasts with both hands, rubbing his hard penis in between them and kissing and sucking the soft spot on her neck. Beverly felt her legs getting weak. She turned her head around.

"Jean Luc", the words barley escaped her lips.

"I need you. I need you so badly."

That was all he needed to hear. All he had wanted to hear. He turned off the shower, turned her around in his arms so she would face him. Kissing her, he was leading her towards his bed. When they had reached the bed he carefully lowered the two of them on the bed. Beverly slid up so she was lying there comfortably. She looked at the man above her. He was all she wanted. He was all she needed. Jean Luc returned her glance staring to kiss her all over her chest. His fingers where wandering to her entrance. He would not have needed to worry. She was all wet and ready for him.

Beverly putted one arm to his neck and pulled him down. She placed her mouth next to his ear.

"Be gentle."

"I will", he promised placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

He positioned himself on top of her and ever so slowly started to enter her. She let out a small scream at the sensation of him entering her. Jean Luc stopped to wait for her to get used to him and then slowly moved his full length into her. Then he stopped. They both needed to get used to meeting each other this way and he wanted to soak in the feeling of being inside her for the first time in full. He locked his eyes with hers, kissing her on the mouth he moved his lips to her ear.

"You feel so perfect."

Beverly nodded a limp in her throat.

"I love you Jean Luc."

Now both started to relax. He started to move slowly in her. Beverly joining his rhythm. He took long strokes both of them getting used to the feeling of moving together. Soon they had gotten used to each other and their rhythm got quicker. Jean Luc used short strokes and she easily followed his rhythm starting to lose herself completely in him. She moved up her legs to give him better access smiling and moaning. She lifted her hips even more and Jean Luc pumped in several long strokes before slowing down again.

She looked distracted as he slowly slid out of her but moaned in pleasure when he used his dick to stimulate her clit. She started to shiver, signaling a first orgasm. She whispered him to stop in vain. She recovered quickly pulling him close to him. He caresses her clit, sucked her nipples and slid his tongue into her mouth dancing again and just then entered her again slowly. She had the feeling he was driving her crazy. He entered with his full length and filled her completely. And then he slowly slid out just to enter her again. When she noted that he was starting to slide out again she closed her legs behind him to keep him inside. She just couldn't take it any longer. Jean Luc grinned. Beverly was raising her hip to meet him. He started to use the long strokes again. He never took his gaze of her face, meeting every need that he found in it, noticing every silent moan. He wanted to prolong their encounter as much as possible. She could never tell what he was up to next but decided to let him keep the lead. He pumped in hard just to slow down and relax both of them again. Then he used those really long and slow strokes that drove her crazy when his tip was at her enterance she squeezed him in again.

When he started to circle within her he was rewarded with an astonished but yet very content look. Beverly was trying to move her legs up to grant him even better access. He welcomed her invitation and prolonged his strokes again quickening his pace. He could feel that he was very close. Their lovemaking had been going on for quite some time and he had tried to cool himself down several times, but now he was exhausted and was longing for relieve.

"Beverly..."

She nodded.

"I need to ... "

"I cannot hold out longer myself", she managed to press out feeling wasted herself.

With that they both speeded up. He was pushing into her hard and she received him with pleasure. As her orgasm was about to come the muscles at her entrance squeezed him in. Jean Luc needed to stop for a moment as he felt her orgasm rattling in her body. But then he pushed into her again feeling himself come heavily inside her.

For a moment none of them was able to move. Jean Luc collapsed on top of her still inside her both enjoying the aftermaths of their orgasms and their unification. Both needing to steady their breathing. After a small while Beverly started to massa ge Jean Luc's scalp and he slowly rolled of her grabbing her to pull her close to him. She looked at him. His face utterly relaxed. She had never seen him so relaxed like today and she couldn't get enough of this side.

"You were wonderful Jean Luc", she started and kissed his cheek.

He brushed a strain of her out of her face.

"You are perfect", he claimed.

Beverly shook her head.

"Oh yes you are! And I love you!"

"I love you too."

She didn't know wether she had gotten goosepumbs because of what he just said, the sensation of the sex they just had or because she started to freeze or being tired. ... It didn't matter. Jean Luc noticed and pulled a blanket over them. All of a sudden Beverly felt warm and save her head on his chest, his arm holding her tight. She drifted away in a deep undisturbed sleep.

When she woke up she found herself and Jean Luc in exactly the same position before she fell asleep. It was so calming that he was still there. Nothing had changed. Oh well. Everything had changed but he was still there. Holding her, loving her. She looked at the watch on his nightstand and gasped. She turned around and tried to wake him up softly.

"Jean Luc!"

He moaned slowly opening.

He looked at her out of his sleepy eyes. She looked distressed.

"What's wrong my love?"

She noticed that she must have looked strange.

"Nothing. It is just that it's already 1500h."

"Oh!"

He answered.

"Jean Luc, we almost spend the whole day in bed!"

He reached for her and kissed her.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

He asked softly.

Beverly shook her head tracing her finger down over his chest.

"But I have a date with Deanna 16:00h in Ten Forward", she seemed to panic looking around.

"Where is my uniform?"

Jean Luc giggled.

"You make it sound like you are been caught by your grandmother after a date!"

Beverly raised her eyebrows at him lowering her voice.

"Believe me! Deanne is worse!"


	5. Ten Forward

Ten Forward

In the meantime Beverly had found her uniform.

"Jean Luc, where did you put my panties?"

She looked around frenetically. Jean Luc smiled and started to help her searching for the small piece of cloth he had disguarded in the morning. He found it and let it hang in front of her face.

"Nice! Did you choose these ones on purpose today", he asked grinning.

Beverly rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you were so full of yourself."

"A man can dream..."

"I know your dreams!"

"And?"

Jean Luc gave her a questioning look.

"I love them!"

She smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"But now I got to run", she said combing through her hair with her fingers.

"And clean up the mess. See you tonight?"

Jean Luc smiled his broadest smile.

"You bet! Your place?"

She nodded.

"Love you!"

"Love you!"

With that she rushed out. Jean Luc wrapped his robe around his body and went to order a cup of Earl Grey. Who would have expected that they finally were together. Their first night was better than he would have ever imagined or dreamed of. She was real. She was loving and sexy.

Beverly was happy to make it to her quarters without meeting anybody. She took a shower, washed her hair and started mentally to prepare her meeting with Deanna. She was her best friend. Well best girl friend. They trained together, every now and then went to the ships spa together or talked about men. Thinking about it Beverly noticed that she and Deanna had more of a teenage friendship. It did not involve as much giggling, but a bit. Especially from Deanna's side. Beverly rarely revealed any deep feelings not even in times Deanna was acting as a counselor. And she had managed to mask her feelings and emotions quite well from the betazed Counsellor.

She put on some casual clothes. After all it was her day off and she decided it was too obvious to mask behind her uniform. She took a glimpse towards her computer. Just in time! She grabbed a PADD and started to dig into a medical science paper that she had been wanting to read today. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards Ten Forward. When she arrived there she happily noticed that Deanna was not there yet and took a seat at the window and continued to read.

Ten minutes later Deanna swung herself onto the seat opposite of her.

„I am sorry Beverly! I got hold up with my last appointment."

Beverly shook her head pointing on the PADD.

„I had good company."

They ordered something to drink. Coffee and orange juice for Beverly, Hot Chocolate for Deanna.

"No wonder you have no problems staying so slim."

Deanna mused over Beverlys order.

Beverly raised her eyebrows.

"You are not addicted to chocolate!"

Beverly laughed lightly.

"Did the Captain enjoy last nights poker round?"

Beverly instantly stopped laughing her mouth turned dry. There it was again. Deanna has almost managed to get her there. She made a mental note filing Deanna's new approach to enter her inner feelings and put out a warning note for other occasions.

Deanna saw that she had slightly caught Beverly off guard but she was too quickly in building up her fences again. She is getting better and better Deanna sighed inwardly. She was slightly frustrated with her friend. Sometimes she did worry a bit but knowing Beverly was as strong as a person that she was - especially when it came to a certain captain - she knew that whenever she could not handle a situation she would turn to her or even the captain she did not really need to worry.

Beverly played with the PADD on the table.

"I guess he enjoyed it", she answered looking into Deanna's dark eyes.

Deanna smiled.

"It was good to have him there!"

Beverly nodded.

"I guess the experience he had did quite stir up some things."

Also about you, Deanna was about to ask but bit her lip and instead nodded. She decided to take another shot.

"You left together.."

Beverly nodded.

"As did Data and Geordi."

Deanna rolled her eyes. Beverly was really hopeless. Beverly smiled at her. Now that she had the lead she was enjoying this game. At the same time she was really feeling sorry for her friend. She could tell that Deanna really wished her to be happy but she was not ready to talk to Deanna about what had happened and she did not want to tell anything before she had not agreed on how to handle their new state of intimacy in front of friends and crew. She had not been scared for nothing and this was part of it.

"He had the nerv to ask me wether I had bluffed with my last hand."

Beverly states with an unbelieving expression. Deanna shook her head.

"Did you tell?"

"Are you really asking this question?"

"Well I did", Deanna answered.

"But I guess you did not answer?!"

Beverly shook her head.

"Most certainly not!"

Beverly felt at ease. Finally this conversation was leading into the right direction. She hated to conceal her happiness from her friend who meant so well for her. She almost felt like betraying Deanna.

"Those Information Jean Luc gave us about the future he saw", Beverly mused.

" How much do you think could really happen?"

Deanna raised her shoulders.

"I don't really know Beverly. I just know that I want certain things never to happen."

Beverly she thought she was referring to the point that she had died young but Deanna continued.

"Thinking about Worf and Will breaks my heart!"

Beverly nodded.

"Worf has come such a long way. To imagine him alone and embittered breaks my heart."

"How are you doing with Worf?"

Deanna shakes her head.

"I don't really know. I feel torn",

She confines.

"Why is that?"

Deanne laughs looking Beverly straight in the eye. Beverly raised her eyebrow questioning.

"Hey! Those are my lines!"

She shakes her head lightly, her kind brown hair dancing around her face.

"I am supposed the Counselor!"

Beverly laughs.

"How come I alway tell and you don't?"

Beverly drops her head slightly to the side.

"Maybe", she starts to answer.

"It is because you have more to tell."

Deanne locks eyes and reaches over the table and puts her hand onto Beverlys.

"Is that really so?"

Beverly looks down and pulls her hand out quickly. Deanna gives her an apologizing look.

"I am sorry. I don't want to snoop around in your private life."

Beverly nods.

"I am sorry. I am just not very good in this."

"That is ok. But whenever you cannot take it alone you know I am here to listen!"

Beverly reaches over to grab her hand. She slightly squeezed her.

"Thank you!"

Beverly removed her hand and took another sip of juice.

"You want to talk about Worf and Will anyways?"

Beverly asked leaning back in her chair. Deanna nodded.

"Oh Beverly. I just don't know. I spent so much time with Worf. He has come such a long way. He is kind and loving and really a great guy. I enjoy immensely watching him with Alexander. He is really great."

Deanna stopped.

"But?"

Beverly encourages her to continue.

"I don't know. I cannot put in words..."

"Something is missing", Beverly finished her sentence.

Deanna nodded.

"It seems so unfair! I shouldn't compare him with Will but I cannot stop thinking of what I had with Will. I will never reach the depth I had with Will with Worf. Beverly. What am I supposed to do?"

Beverly looked at her friend.

"I think you know what you need to do."

Deanna sighed.

"You stole my line again!"

She joked trying to light the situation.

"But you know I am right!"

Deanna nodded.

"Either you follow your heart and try with Will again or you stop loving him and take Worf."

She looked Deanna in her eyes.

"Not only Worf has come a long way. Will has changed a lot", she said trying to reassure her friend.

Deanna nodded.

"Thank you", she whispered.

"You're welcome! That's what friends are for. "

Beverly decided that it would be better to change into a lighter subject. It seemed Deanna also had that in mind because she started to chat about her plans for shore leave. Beverly listend to Deanna. She wanted to soak into relaxation and had booked a stay in a wellness place near the ocean. They chatted about this and that, Beverly occasionally looking towards the clock that was situated behind Deanna.

"Do you still have an appointment today", Deanna questioned when she noticed that Beverly was getting a bit nervous.

"I am sorry Deanna. Jean Luc will come over for diner and I should really get going. "

Deanna smiled at her. It wasn't a secret that those two were having diner in their quarters on a regular basis but Deanna sensed something slightly undefined. A certain nervousness and yet a very profound happiness. Deanna got up.

"I will have to perform a group session at 1900h anyways and should prepare a little more."

Beverly got up.

"Thank you Deanna. We should start to do sports on a regular basis together again," she said.

Deanna nodded.

"We'll fix dates tomorrow or so."

With that they parted, Beverly rushed to her quarters. Deanna smiled. She had been following the difficult relationship between the Doctor and her Captain since seven years. She could but hope that they were finally on the way to make a life together.


	6. Always Yours

Always Yours

At 1900h sharp Jean Luc rang at Beverlys door. He entered soaking in the atmosphere of her quarters. Her scent. The dimmed light. Her presence in everything right here. He was wearing a green golden shirt with a deep V-neck showing lots of skin. And dark brown trousers. He slowly moved in direction of the table.

"Beverly?"

Knowing how to make an entrance she entered the room from behind a corner, wearing nothing but a green silk negligee and a burgundy oversized sweater that was hanging loose over one shoulder allowing him a glimpse of what she had in store for him later. Jean Luc starred. She looked casual but sexy at the same time. Her lips were full and dark. Her eyes sparkling. Her long legs shimmering. His eyes wandered down slowly taking in every inch of her body. When he reached her feet he smiled at her and let out a small laugh. Beverly looked down to her feet that were dressed with big woolen socks.

"Well...", she started.

"I tend to have cold feet!"

Jean Luc laughed even harder.

"Well, that we don't want you to get again, do we?"

He moved towards her wrapping his arms around her kissing her passionately. He noticed she was not wearing a bra. Oh yes, she knew exactly which strings to pull. He wanted her. Beverly smiled. He had exactly reacted like she had intended him to react.

"Shall we", she whispered into his ear.

He did not make a move.

"Diner", she questioned smiling into his neck.

"Oh yes, well..., May I guide the lady to her place", Jean Luc said straightening up and offering her his arm.

"I would be honored", she answered giving him her best smile.

She severed a light diner. The table decorated with a dozen candles. Their conversation was easy going. They were moving on well known terrain.

"How did the inquisition go?"

Beverly laughed lightly.

"Mild torture.."

Picard raised his eyebrows.

"From my side", Beverly answered with a broad smile her blue eyes lighting up.

Picard smiled. He had seen her eyes shining like that a thousand times but he could never see enough of her.

"Oh?"

"She tried but we mainly talked about her."

Picard nodded.

"I guess there is a lot of talking and thinking going on after this might be future that I saw!"

Beverly nodded.

"I think each one of us will take better care of what we have here on the Enterprise. Friendships, relations. We came too far to jeopardize it."

"Than it was good I told everyone?"

Beverly reached over to put her hand on his.

"Yes."

Jean Luc took her hand into his and slowly raised from the table gently pulling her towards the sofa.

"Come", he said, his voice soft.

Beverly let herself be led towards the sofa and wondered at the gentleness he was showing towards her. Meeting the captain of the Enterprise none would expect such simple but loving and tender gestures. He hardly ever showed anyone he was human. She had seen a glimpse of what lied deep within him in the darkest hours that they encountered during their long friendship but that was far from what she saw in him now. But it didn't make him less a man as he still was so self confident and strong as ever.

When they found a comfortable place on the sofa he kissed her lips softly, pushing a strain of hair away from her temples. He smiled, enjoying the softness of her lips, the fragrance of her skin, the lightness of her hair brushing against his cheeks.

"I love you."

Beverly smiled at the tender confession of his feelings towards her.

"I love you too."

She placed a small kiss on his lips to seal her confession. He took her both hands into his. He looked her into the eyes seriously.

"Beverly, I also just wanted to say that I am feeling in no way awkward with this relationship. And I hope you don't do either!"

She looked at him questing, not quite understanding what he was trying to say. Jean Luc noticed that he didn't quite get through with what he was trying to say.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I am very happy and anyone interested might know, that it is you who makes me happy."

He hesitated.

"We don't have to announce it via the ship's com but if anyone sees my hand on the small of you back or thinks I lean into you too close when looking at a screen or what so ever we don't have to back off. "

He looked at her hopefully.

"If this is ok for you."

Beverly smiled back and nodded.

"Sounds perfect."

With a wicked smile she slipped her hands out of his hands and took off her sweater in a swift movement reveling her deep cut silk negligee and moved to sit on his lap. She placed her arms on his shoulders starting to caress his neck and looked him straight in the eyes.

"But tonight you're mine and mine alone", she whispered her voice low and seductive.

He smiled.

"I am always yours!"

And with that drew her close wondering what in the universe he might have done to deserve her finally being his.


End file.
